Shaman Queen
by Anie92
Summary: /the title may change/ First she looked as a casual teenage girl. Long wavy black hair, slippers, shorts and a long T-shirt with a star sign on it. But she wasn't! After Hao, she was the strongest enemy. And one of the closest one to Hao. But she wanted more, she wanted to be his Shaman Queen.
1. The day when I met him

**A/N: I rewrote it, because I wasn't satisfied with the first version!**

Once upon a time there were a whorehouse at the edge of Paris. There lived a girl who was a servant since she was born. Her mother died because of giving birth to her and her father was unknown. The girl was always alone. Half of the people of the whorehouse never gave attention to her, the other half feared her, because she was weird in their eyes. Sometimes she talked to herself, well that's what they tought… The truth was, she talked to a certain somebody. 'The voice of the darkness.'

One day the voice was stronger, and was calling for her. She went down to the basement. She heard it better and better, the voice what was hypnotizing to her.

_Come here, little one…_

She opened the door and was meeting with a room full of darkness. Then she saw something, something in a cage. It looked like a black bird.

„Who are you?"

_My name is Raven, the seventh prince of hell. I am – as humans call us – a demon._

„A demon? Why did you call me? What do you want from me?"

_I called you, because you are the only one who can hear me. You are special, Nami! You are the only one who can help me…And if you free me, I will free you too!_

. . .

_Do not afraid of me…Nami! If you free me I will help you! I will protect you from the ones who hurt you!_

„Can you really help me?"

_Yes, I can lend you my power. You just have to break the seal and YOU CAN DESTROY THE ONES WHO HURT YOU!_

* * *

From the street only screams were heard of the whorehouse. Screams like everyone was running for their life. Then the screams died down, and the whorehouse was in fire.

_AHHAHAHAHAHAA_

'What happened? Everything around me is in fire…. Did I do this?. . . No . . . I only destroyed them. . .I killed the ones who hated me…But if it wasn't me, then who did this? . . .What happened with Raven?...What will happen to me?'

Outside of the whorehouse a dark figure was standing, watching his masterpiece of burning down that place.

'Who is that boy. . . Why is he here? . . . '

The dark figure, the boy then went inside, he was searching for something… and found her. He reached out for her.

' No. . . Don't hurt me . . .'

„I like your hair, but you should show your pretty face to the world!"

'What ?. . . '

„Come with me, you are a shaman, and you are so strong! My name is Hao, the future Shaman King!"

* * *

Once upon a time there were a girl who was freed from the darkness by a boy. The girl's name was Nami Amuro. She was a shaman, her spirit was the demon prince Raven. And from that day she never hide her face.

This is my tale. And that was the day when I met him.

* * *

**A/N: First - I do not own Shaman King**

**So this is the story about Nami Amuro, a follower of Hao. And this is the day they first met.**

**About the chapters: I want to write it as the manga storyline. So from Hao's first appereance and some new scenes.**


	2. Ch 1 Camp at the River

**A/N: First I do not own Shaman King. So this chapter starts with a scene from the 1st chapter, only a bit more detailed. The rest of this chapter was inspired by Shaman King 0 (manga) chapter 5. If you didn't read it yet you should, but not really needed I think.**

**Later about Nami's clothes, this is an early version of the one in the summary. Just to tell you :)**

**I accept reviews, ideas if you have how can I make this chapter (or story) better. And also if you find grammary fails, plz tell me. Thanks.**

**And now enjoy.**

Camp at the river

She stand still there. Her night clothing was torn. Her long black hair hiding her face. The building around her was in fire. She didn't know what exactly happened here, her memories were hazy. She looked around and suddenly she saw a figure in the shadows.

It was a boy, he wasn't older than her. The boy came closer to her. She didn't know what to do. Why was he here? He want to hurt her? Like other people? She couldn't move, she just stand still there…

Suddenly the boy reached out and stroked her hair. „I like your hair, but you should show your pretty face to the world!" The girl couldn't say anything, she just stand there confused. Who was this boy? What did he want?

„Come with me, you are a shaman, and you are so strong! My name is Hao, the future Shaman King!" he told her like he just know what she wanted to ask…

They left the place behind, and she left her past behind. She didn't know why but in the end she went with him.

They flew on the sky with the Spirit of Fire, Hao enjoyed it as always but she couldn't even open her eyes. Hao sensed her uncomfort and took her hand. „Just take a look down, you won't regret it!" Slowly she looked at him and saw his smiling face. Uncertainly she sat up and did as she was told.

The view was beautiful. Under them was a city, she couldn't tell which one, it wasn't Paris for sure. The lights in the night were beautiful, like the stars in the sky. Then she looked up, maybe she can see the stars too. But the sky below them was misty, she couldn't see them. She looked down to her hands disappointed.

„You will have the time to look at them whenever you want." he said like he was reading her mind. She looked at him thinking, can he really read her mind or it was just obvious since she looked up a minute ago. He smiled and she became more confused than before…

* * *

It was already morning when they arrived at a place by a river. It looked like a camp to her and it was full of strange people. Are they his friends? And what is this place exactly?

„This place is called Sakura-ga-oka, and these people are teammates. From now on you will live there with the others until the Shaman fight comes."

She looked at them. Most of them were males, and it made her uncomfortable. She lived in a whorehouse all in her life. She knew very well how men thought about women, like objects – in her opinion, so she hated them as much as she can. But also she was afraid of them… Except one certain boy.

Slowly she followed Hao, who was already went down on the hill to the others, and she noticed something. Cats were surrounding him, but she couldn't tell why. Is he really like cats?

While they were walking down, the others looked at the new girl and she suddenly remembered how she looked like. Her clothes were torn and she was dirty… She felt embarrassed.

„Everyone, this is Nami Amuro, our new teammate, be nice to her!" She stand there, everyone was looking at her, and she felt the urge to run away.

He looked at her. „Don't be so shy! Kanna will help you clean up while I get you new clothes. I will introduce the others later." She looked at the older girl, even if she was a female she didn't know if she can trust her. She nodded and followed the woman to the river far from the others…

„So as you heard I'm Kanna. I'm taking care of the other girls and I think it means you too from now on." She looked at Nami, how could she end up like this? Her clothes were torn and sooty. But if she thought about it better, Spirit of Fire came to her mind, and somehow she understood what would happened….Maybe.

Just when they finished and Kanna gave her a big towel Hao came to view with a pack of clothes. „Here, take these." It was a pair of blue knee-length shorts, slippers and a T-shirt with a yellow star sign on it. And there were one more thing, a barrette. She was looking at it for a while, thinking about how to make her hair. And she remembered when he stroked her hair, she did the same and put the barrette on the middle of her head.

* * *

When they got back to the camp Kanna gave her a little mirror to look at it. A pretty faced girl with green eyes looked back at her. Was it really her?

„See, I told you!" said Hao to her. Yes, she will never hide her face ever again!

„And now get to know everyone! You already know Kanna, and these two are Matilda and Marion. They are descendant of withces."

She looked at them, they were even younger than her but they already used weapons.

„ These two are Boris and Damayji. They like to compete with each other."

„Nice to meet you Miss Amuro!" said Boris to her.

„Over there – under the tree – is Zang Ching. With the cactus is Peyote, and in the water is Tabarsi."

Wait a minute…in the water? She looked at the river, but didn't see anybody. But suddenly a man came up from the water…

„So you are the new girl. Nice to meet you."

She turned back and saw a Lego figure before her.

„Welcome in the camp miss, my name is Blocken Meyer, I manage this place when master Hao is not here."

Then she heard a loud noise nearby.

„Those two are the duo band Boowz (A/N later Boz). And the other newest member, Big Guy Bill. So they are your teammates from now on."

Now they stared at her again, but she wasn't embarassed this time. Maybe a bit nervous. She looked down, and for the first time she said…

„Nice to meet you…" it was almost like a whisper but was heard by them.

* * *

The day passed quickly and it was time for everyone to sleep. But she couldn't close her eyes, it was still strange to her. She was at an unknown place with strangers around her. However sleepless nights were well known to her, she was used to it. Yet, this time she felt so tired thinking about the next day. Hao told her that she will start her straining the very next day with everyone else, she will learn about shamans and the shaman fight and how to control her powers.

Suddenly she made up her mind and got up to walk a bit. Unknowingly she find herself before his tent. She remembered when he took her hand or talked to her, she was calm.

„You can't sleep?" The question was heard from inside the tent. So he knew she was here?

„Then come in." She did as he told her. She sit down before him and stared at him, what should she talk about to him? Maybe she could ask if he let her sleep here, beside him.

He looked at her for a moment. „Why not?" he smiled at her and she was confused again. „How do you always know, what am I thinking?" „Isn't it obvious?" So he CAN read minds, she thought….

It was a peaceful night and a certain girl – after a long while – was able to sleep peacefully and freely without any worry.

**A/N: I plan to write in the next chapter about Ragoh and the preliminary. But school is coming and alot other things so I don't know when can I write that.**

**Ohh and thanks for reading! :)**

**Good news Everyone! The next chapter is finally here! Go and check it!**


	3. Ch 2 Ragoh, the start signal

**A/N: Finally the new chapter is here! Sorry for the waiting! And thanks for the support! :)**

**Usually I do not own Shaman King... The first part was taken from Manga chapter 26, and another part was from Manga chapter 27. **

**So this chapter is about Ragoh, and the test fight of Nami**

**Now enjoy! ^^**

Ragoh, the start signal

A gigantic comet flew through the sky, shining brightly, more bright than any star in the sky. For regular people it was only a comet, a beautiful view on the night sky, but for shamans it was a sign. A sign what reminded them about a coming fight, where a king will be chosen…

In a certain Inn

A certain blonde haired girl and a certain dark-brown haired boy were looking at the sky. They were watching the comet what just flew through the sky in that moment.

„…It's finally arrived…"

„A… Amazing! It's even bigger and brighter than Jii-chan said it is… Is that the legendary star we were waiting for?"

„Ragoh…!"

„Ra…Ragoh…?"

„Ah, Manta? Why did you come back?"

„Nevermind about that! . . How did you know about the star!? Even the Encyclopedia doesn't mention it! And what did you mean that you've been waiting for it?" An excited and also confused Manta were asking his friends – Yoh and Anna.

The blonde girl looked down at him and started her explanation.

„Ragoh is the star that symbolizes destruction in secret cults, it comes every 500 years along with the Keito comet, bringing a disaster with it."

„De…Destruction?"

„Wha…What kind of joke is that? I've never heard of anything like that happening 500 years ago."

„Of course not. Because whenever this happens, a savior will appear he'll change the great disaster into the great rebirth. So, these two stars are telling us that a new era on earth will begin soon."

„Savior? Could…could this be…"

„That's right. It's the Shaman King."

These two stars will circle the earth, telling shamans all over the world that the time has come! It is now the time for the great rebirth!

* * *

At the edge of Paris…

…a girl stand on the ruins of a burned down house. She was looking up to the sky and watched the most bright star she ever saw.

„Do you see that Raven? After all those years it's finally time. Time to show them our true power! " *laughing*

„Yes…And now that you have the treasure no one can stop us!"

„It was hard to find it here though…" She looked down to her hand. On her index finger was a silver claw. The treasure – how Raven called it – was tiny, almost unrecognizable as a weapon, but it made the both of them stronger. And with that she was able to use new type of attacks…

„Hm, what a nostalgic surrounding, don't you think, Nami?"

„Shut up! Hao-sama waiting for us! We have to go now…" And with that they headed back to their master, the future Shaman King…

* * *

Somewhere near Tokyo

„So, the Shaman Fight will start here…" The girl looked down to the city before her with an uninterested face.

„Yes, as Master Hao said we have to get into a preliminary to be able to fight for the title…"

„Hm…"

„Nothing that we can't do, my Dear!"

„I know! But waiting for the others to arrive is so boring…"

„Than why not spying on others while we wait?"

„And who do you want to spy on?"

„On the participants, who are already here…I believe Master Hao will be pleased with it"

„…Then let's go!"

* * *

In a cafe…

…A certain young shaman was complaining about his trainer

„Damn it…so what if that comet signals the beginning of the Shaman Fight? She didn't have to increase the training three-fold! If this continues, I'll be dead before any fights begin!"

„Bu…But the Shaman Fight…is a very important event."

„Ah?"

„Because after seeing that star shamans all over the world will be coming here. Ren will be doing the same, so you can't just be lazy."

„But…I don't understand."

„Eh?"

„See, the only thing I know about this contest is that it's held in Tokyo. I know nothing about dates, rules, and regulations. Jii-chan didn't give us any clues either, who knows if this contest is real or not? Right Manta?"

„Umm… Th- there's no use in asking me…But not even knowing who is organizing this is kinda weird."

„Really! I still have to think about tonight's dinner."

„HA HA HA! Young one, are you troubled?"

…

„You're confused. At times like this, you should cleanse your heart and listen to the stars and the earth. Then…your spirit will find the road you should walk."

„Spirit!?"

„_Who are you!?"_

„The thing that can help you now is this… the pendant of the native americans! If you buy it now, I'll sell it for a cheap price!"

„A VENDOR!?"

„Eh? The native people…"

„That's the traditional ornament of the american indians. It's a type of charm, but we only use it as an accessory in japan."

„…Hmmm…"

„Let's go Yoh-kun! That kind of thing is very expensive."

„Ah! Wait for me Manta!"

„…Heh…HAHAHA! I met an interesting fellow right away! Right…? Silver Wing!"

„Keh…He's nothing, Silva. He's only got a human spirit with him, not even worth noticing!"

…

*caw caw* From a distance a black bird were watching curiously the scene before him…

„…So he is one of the officials? From the patch tribe…"

„Yes, we'll have to fight with one of them soon…"

„He-he, I can't wait for it…"

„Just like me…" *smirking*

* * *

At night in a dark alley of Tokyo

Nami was sitting there, waiting for the official to arrive.

Flashback:

„Hao-sama, we are back! We found what we searched for…"

„Good job, Nami! As you realized the sign of the beginning was shown, that means you have to go to Tokyo now."

„Yes, Hao-sama!"

„About the rules of the fight… First an official of the patch tribe will test you. If you can pass you will be able to continue our mission…"

„And after the test?"

„After the test, in the preliminary, you'll have to fight with other shamans, and win at least twice… But do not afraid, before your first preliminary fight I will go after you and the others. *smiling* Show me you deserve to be my follower! Now, go!"

„Yes, Hao-sama!"

„Ahh, one more thing… Try not to kill him, ok?"

(flashback ends)

„As I see, you were waiting for me."

Nami's thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. She looked up and saw it was an official.

„So, you will be the one I will have to fight with?"

„That's right! Your spying birds helped you to find us…but don't think we didn't notice them…"

„…"

„And now about the rules…"

„I already heard them…"

„…I don't think you heard all of them…"

„…"

„ You will have 10 minutes to scratch me only once, if you pass you will get an oracle bell. With that we can tell you your next fight's results. Since you were waiting for me I bet you already know everything else of the Shaman Fight, but if you have any questions…

*swish* . . .

„Did you say something?"

„Whaa… So you are already able to create an oversoul… Really impressive…But the fight didn't even start yet…" Blood flowed on his face after her sudden attack …

„What are you talking about? A warrior should be ready to attack anytime…or defense himself…"

„…"

„Are you really an official? I thought it will be harder. If the other shamans that weak too I don't have to be afraid of anything!"

„You may be fast, but don't be so sure of yourself…"

„Believe me, my spirit not only fast but strong enough to kill you if I want…however Hao-sama forbade it, so I mustn't…"

„Just as I thought…You are one of his followers…"

A dark and dangerous light appeared in her eyes… „I am not only his follower… On the day when he reach his goal I will be by his side… Do you have a problem with that?..."

„…I have to follow the rules, and since you could scratch me, here…" He throwed the oracle bell to her.

„Keep it safe, or you won't be able to fight …"

„Hmm..."

He started to walk away when he suddenly stopped… „But don't forget something…A king always ruling alone…" With that he was gone from the dark alley.

…

„It was a fast fight, right Nami?...Nami?..."

„Alone you say, … we will see…"

* * *

On the way to another participant

A certain patch tribe official was deep in thought…

„_What a dark and fearful power… She isn't any ordinary shaman, and her spirit… it's way too dangerous… Can it be, it's one of them?...No, it cannot be possible, these were sealed away a long time ago. … But if that really one of those demons, how could she free it…."_

„What is the problem?" asked his spirit.

„Let's see the results of Nami Amuro's furyoku…"

„What? Why are you so interested in her suddenly? It's true she was so fast and also she is one of his follo-„

„WHAT!?..."

„..Huh, what's the problem?..."

„_It can't be…It's way too much, even for his follower…We have to keep an eye on her…"_

* * *

On the edge of Tokyo

A girl was looking down to the city.

„Let's go Nami! We have to prepare to the next fight…"

„It will be a piece of cake. It's really nothing for the future Shaman Queen, right? … Raven…"

* * *

„Good job, Nami! Keep up good work, and you'll get your reward…"

**A/N: So how did you like it?**

**Sorry that the fight scene isn't too interesting/detailed, I wanted to make it clear she is stronger than others...**

**About her spying birds...Of course they are raven, with her spirit she can control these birds and also communicate from a long distance with them, and vica versa, they can tell/show her what are they see, hear...**

**Tell me if you have ideas to make that chapter better! Thanks!**


End file.
